Assassin's Bird
by Erifrats101
Summary: I'm FBI. She's an assassin. My mission is to go undercover and take her and her master Slade down. But why do that when I can convert her to good instead? Rob/RichxStar 3rd fic Rated for cursing/ mild violence
1. Are You Sure About This?

**A/N: Hey Y'all! Guess what? I live! Yeah, sorry about not updating. My computer crapped on me. I know I shouldn't start another story when I already have two I didn't finish, but here it is. It was brooding in my mind had had to get out. So enjoy the first chapter of….**

**Assassin's Bird**

"Are you sure about this?" the FBI commander asked the man sitting across from him.

" Yes, Roberts, I'm positive. This is the only way we'll get close to this…Slade," Bruce Wayne replied. He looked to his foster son, Richard Grayson, nonchalantly staring out the window of the conference room. "The real question is if _you_ are up to it, Richard."

The 19-year-old boy turned to look up at his "father" through pitch-black sunglasses, "Yeah, I'm up to it. Doesn't seem that big of a deal, though. It's a simple double-cross mission. Will Slade even go for it?"

"We don't know," Wayne replied, "But then again, he's not the one who really has to. Is he, commander?"

"No." Roberts slid a crème folder across the mahogany table to Wayne, "But she is." He pointedly glanced at the file labeled TOP SECRET.

Bruce opened the folder and let Richard lean in to get a look.

"As you know, Slade's apprentice has never been seen before," the Commander explained, "Nor has there ever been a photo of her," Bruce and Richard looked through the folder, noticing written reports and photographs of her "hits". "We know that she is female-"

"Because of handprints left on a choked victim, shadows/silhouettes seen from security cameras (remains), and other evidence. We know," Richard interrupted.

"Yes. Well," the Commander continued, slightly surprised at the boy's knowledge, "She nearly ever leaves a trail or pattern to her…hits. And-"

"Commander," Bruce interjected, "We are alone in this room. Stop calling them 'hits'. They're murders."

"Very well. We suspect that the only way to get closer to her and Slade is to provide competition. If we use an agent -that'll be you, Grayson- to portray himself as an assassin, and can persuade Slade into recruiting him, then we'll be able to finally put Slade behind bars."

"True," Richard agreed, "but how will we be able to convince Slade that I'm an assassin without…actually being one."

"We have some excellent actors on the force," Roberts smiled. Then his phone suddenly rang. His smile turned serious when he answered the phone. "Hello…Yes…Here with me…So soon? …Where? …On my way." Roberts hung up the phone and turned to the two agents. He folded his hands on the table.

"It's her…" he spoke, "We'll have to begin your mission a month early, Grayson."

Richard's hands balled into fists. He couldn't stand murderers. Especially assassins. They killed for money. For the _fun._ He was going to take out Slade and his apprentice if it was the last thing he did. Even if it meant treading through dangerous seas. With his teeth grinding, he spat out the apprentice's name with blood-curdling venom…

"Starfire."

**A/N: And there's the first chapter. I already got the next two chapters ready. I've always wanted to make an evil Starfire, and here she comes. Well, thanks for the support, see you later. Bye:3**


	2. A Letter? Oh no

**A/N: Hey y'all, welcome to the next chapter of Assassin's Bird! (I really don't like that title, but it was either that or I steal someone else's). Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, because there's a long author's note for you at the end, and it's IMPORTANT that the reviewers I love so much view it! My Dreams Are My Wings, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, paix, and Xxstarfire88xX, thankies! :3 This chapter is dedicated to SuPeR HyPeR chick 101!! Yay for you!**

**FYI, the reason the chaps are short is so that I have sooner updates. For your own good, so don't nag me about chapter length. I won't listen anyway. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I only own what I do to the characters, not them themselves…. Even though you all know you wish I did.**

Assassin's Bird

**Chapter 2: A Letter…O.O**

When Richard arrived at the scene, he knew he was too late. The victim's home was up in flames already. That was one of Starfire's signature moves, and how she got the name. The "star" part comes from the fact that she leaves damages that could have only been caused by something as hot as a star.

The fire department was trying their best to put out the fire. As Richard scanned the scene, he saw Bruce talking to one of the police officers that arrived earlier than they did.

"And the body?" Bruce asked.

"Sorry Mr. Wayne, but with _that_ fire," the officer gestured to the raging flames, "I don't think it survived."

"We'll check anyway." Bruce gave somewhat of a low growl as he strode to the firemen. Richard knew he wanted to take it in for observation to see if any information on Starfire could be found. Richard highly doubted that possibility. Starfire had been an expert at covering her tracks for some time now, and he doubted that she would suddenly slip for no reason.

The fire had been put out, and the house that was hidden in a dense forest was black and charred.

Richard looked around at the forest. _What if_, he thought, _she's here _right_ now? Watching us. _Waiting _for us to-_

"Richard!" Bruce bellowed at his ward.

Richard's eyes warily left the trees, but not before he saw movement in the leaves. He instinctively drew his gun from the holster on his belt and pointed it at the leaves, waiting for the unknown to show herself…

The leaves rustled once more and……….. a lone squirrel crawled down from the trunk of a tree, looking for some nuts. Richard sighed and lowered his gun. He _really_ needed to relax. He put his gun back in its holster.

There was more movement in his peripheral vision, and Richard turned, his hand resting on the handle of the gun. He then saw a black booted figure disappear from his view and into the forest. Richard bolted, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Richard, what're you-"

The voice of his foster father didn't get through the pounding of his racing heart throbbing in his ears. His mind and body were racing, following the boot weaved through the bushes in front of him. And then it happened.

The boot disappeared.

Richard froze on the spot, his legs aching from the sudden halt. His breath came out in quick ragged pants. He drew out his gun and pointed it ahead. His body was tired, but his mind was far from exhaustion. He circled around himself, searching for anyone and anything.

A lone piece of paper fell from above. Richard examined it with lone curiosity and gazed above at the trees. He saw no one. Cautiously, Richard peered down at the paper and read:

_Dear Agent,_

_If you haven't shot this letter yet out of pure reflex, then you are definitely not prepared to be shooting at a person such as myself. If you have hot this letter from sheer paranoia, then you need to relax and take a vacation. I also find it amusing how, if you have shot this letter, you are managing to not have difficulty reading it. Then again, the pure fact that you're reading this letter proves to me that you are too easily distracted. So much, in fact, that I could have sneaked up behind you and murdered you already. Didn't you ever learn not to get distracted? I'm going to guess you didn't finish your training… Oh well. Too bad for you. You should have chosen a better job. I must say that mine falls into the "better" category. Anyway, I hope to see you soon. _

_Until then, _

The letter was signed with a drawing of a flaming star. _Starfire_, Richard thought. He then noticed more of the assassin's neat handwriting at the bottom of the note.

_P.S. 3…2…1…BOOM. _

_Oh, shit_, Richard thought. That was, however, his only thought before the explosion.

Richard was blown against a tree, knocked out cold. The flaming remains of the letter floated to the ground, slowly turning into ash. A lone figure dropped down from the trees above and loomed over Richard's body. A loved finger lifted his chin and moved his head from side to side, examining the agent.

The figure made a few "tutting/clicking" sounds with their mouth (similar to "tsk tsk tsk"), "…Poor boy." The finger was removed from Richard's chin, and let the head fall. A red ignited fist rose to the agent's face, glowing threateningly. Then the fist lost its glow and fell to the attacker's side. "Hm, I guess I could spare one. I don't think Slade'll be _that_ angry. After all, he didn't see me." Then the figure shrugged and disappeared.

**A/N: Well, that was fun! FYI, the next few chapters will be pure character development. I put Starfire in here so that you readers wouldn't be mad at me for putting absolutely NO Starfire until Richard's "mission", which might be a while.**

**NOTE TO PPL****: Here's a challenge for you. As far as I can recall, there are THREE Starfire personality giveaways in this chapter, if you want to call them that. You can also call them foreshadowing points, or allusion (reference) points. But just to let you know, this WILL be an important point later on. **

**Also, PLEASE give me help, you guys! Review my other stories, and help me! Cardian is a great hit, and I want it to continue. I have issues with most of my stories. I know the beginning and the end, but I can't seem to fill in the gap. That's why YDKMP is so delayed. I only have 3 chapters in Cardian, and the next chapter needs reviewer help! Please follow these rules:**

**Cardian: Go to the story and send in a review either reflecting what you want to happen, or outfits. The next chapter is about going to the mall and fixing Cardian up with a new wardrobe. Formidable or non-formidable outfits are acceptable. Pick whatever outfit you want, but be specific. I don't care if you make him a ganster outfit, cuz I already did. Just don't do anything unecessary like him barely wearing anything but underwear... (Starfire: O.O...drool )**

**YDKMP: Robin needs a way to find out what happened over the last five years. What are your suggestions? Using Raven to get in either Kori or Gar's minds? Time travel? Your choice! This story has a great ending! But I need to build the bridge to get there. I'm sorry I left y'all on a cliffy there, but I ran out of time. It was all supposed to be one chapter, but it was getting too long for my tastes. **

**Don't place your reviews on this story unless they're about THIS STORY. I promise to dedicate chapters to those who help in anyway they can. Thank you for viewing this annoying author's note, but it was either I say it here or do the worst. That would be updating my other stories just to get your hopes shattered by a pleading author's note. Please help. **


	3. Wake Up Call and the News Flash

**A/N: Hey again. Welcome to the chapter of boring character development. I thought this chapter sucked, so I gave you a treat at the end.**

**Disclaimer:… Bite me. I'm tired.**

**Assassin's Bail **

**Chapter 3: Wake up Call/News Flash**

"Richard…"

Richard, slowly regaining consciousness, heard the voice calling his name. _Bruce? Wait a minute, what happened?_

"_3…2…1..BOOM."_

_Oh,_ he thought, _That's right, I got blown up. Must've been an explosive on the back of the letter. I can't believe I was so stupid. I had her, she was right there and I-_

"Richard…!"

_Might as well answer Bruce. Here goes. _Richard assumed he was laying down, and started to sit up. He opened his eyes briefly, and in that brief moment, her could make out the silhouettes of two figures. One being Bruce on his right, and the other being his personal doctor Rachel Roth on his left. "Hey guy-" Richard winced, clutching his ribs in pain.

"You shouldn't do that. When you got blown up," Rachel explained, "you got the wind knocked out of you, damaging a couple of ribs. You hit that tree pretty hard, too. Your spine wasn't severely damaged, but you got a nice big bruise."

"Thanks." Richard laid back down. He had known Rachel for 3 years now. He was his personal doctor in the mental and physical fields. Even sometimes emotional, if it was needed. She was chosen for the job because Richard had an interesting bond with her. Not like a dating status, but more of a brother-sister bond. She seemed to always understand him and know what he was thinking. It just so happened that she also had a good knowledge of medical practices.

"Richard," Bruce said in a serious manner, "…did you see her?"

Richard smirked, "If you count her boot, then yeah. I saw a hell of a lot of her. Size 7 in women's, I think."

"Thanks," Bruce said sarcastically. He then left the room.

"You know," Richard turned to his doctor as she spoke, "He should be grateful."

"For what?" Richard scoffed, "All I told him was what his shoe size was."

"Exactly."

"…What?" Richard stared at her.

"You should listen to Vic more, when he talks about his technology."

Richard raised an eyebrow at her, "All he does when he talks about his tech in ramble."

"Exactly. You should listen to him more."

"………….Okay, _now_ you've lost me."

"It's simple. You know about his promotion with S.T.A.R. Labs, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"He teamed up with some scientists. Together, they created a new identification system. From the smallest details, they can project a 3-D image of the person's supposed appearance. Even shoe size."

Richard blinked, "Really? Well, I guess I should give him a call."

"I'll do it. In the meantime-"

"Dude!" The voice of a young 18-year-old boy boomed through the halls, "Where is he? …Richard! …," the boy sighed, "…Richard Grayson……I'm not filling out nothing! I'm FBI, lady!…No, I'm serious! I am a desperate character!"

Rachel sighed, "Let me go get him before he gets himself in trouble." She stood from the chair she was in and headed for the door.

"Yeah, your boyfriend's a little troublemaker, isn't he?" Richard smirked as the physician froze.

Rachel turned and gave Richard a deadly glare that made his smirk disappear, "…… He's _not_ my boyfriend." With that, she stalked out the hospital room, slamming the door on her way out.

Richard noticed the glass in the door's window crack. "I swear, her emotions can break things," Richard smirked at himself, "I wouldn't be surprised if she was a demon-child destined to destroy the world…" The agent briskly thought about that statement. After a few seconds he shook his head, "Nah. Rachel would never-"

"I found veggie boy." Rachel waltzed in dragging the boy who was previously yelling by his collar.

"Rae, lemme go!" The boy known as Garfield Logan wriggled himself from the girl's grasp.

"I barely touched you," Rachel retorted.

"Yeah, well then you better have telekinesis or something." Richard gawked at the boy while Rachel arched an eyebrow," ……..What?"

Richard quickly regained his cool composure, "I'm just surprised that you used a word longer than…9 words long."

"Yeah? Well I'm just full of surprises!"

"Can you even spell it?"Rachel quickly interrogated.

"What?"

"Telekinesis, dumbas-"

"OH!" Gar interrupted, stopping Rachel's tease short, "Um…" The boy scratched his blond hair, his fingers combing through his green highlights. " T…E…L…E……C-K…Um… No."

Rachel smirked, " Then don't use it."

"Dude, I mean dudette, come on! That's not fair I-" Garfield looked at the injured agent on the hospital bed. "… Dude! What happened to you!"

Richard raised an eyebrow in the boy's direction, "Haven't you heard? Isn't that why you're here?"

"Well, I heard you were hurt, but that's about it."

Rachel fought off saying, '_That's_ why you were frantically abusing that receptionist?' and only rolled her eyes.

"Well, I just got blown up." Richard answered as if it was nothing.

"Dude! No way!"

"Yes way." Rachel rolled her eyes once more, " He go blown up by a letter from Starfire."

"An exploding letter? Is that even possible? I mean with the paper and all…" Garfield's forest green eyes showed confusion as he rambled about the possibility of a letter exploding. Then his green eyes widened in realization. "……Dude! Starfire? _THE _STARFIRE! No-"

"_Yes_ way, " Rachel interrupted, "He damaged a couple of ribs and bruised his back. Anything else you want to know, _Garfield_?"

"Yeah…" Garfield narrowed his eyes at Richard, even though he was talking to Rachel, "…Call me Gar."

Richard chuckled, "Yeah, okay."

"Dude, did you see her?"

"I got _blown up_, Gar. What do you think?"

"Heh. I'll take that as a 'no'."

Rachel decided to interrupt their "lovely" conversation, "I can get you better by the end of the week, Richard> You should be able to go on with your plans for your mission."

"Oh yeah," Gar remembered, "I heard about that. The undercover assignment. I wish I was going."

"You wish you were face-to-face with the best assassins in the world? And on top of that, you want to pretend to be one of them? _And_ you want to meet the man with the highest crime rate this world has ever known?" Rachel interrogated, "… Good luck with that."

Gar's face went pale, "Well… I, uh…" He shook his head to clear his mind and flashed a nervous smile. "So……I heard that Starfire chick is hot." He winked at Richard.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Men."

"I guess I'll find out when I see her, " Richard said, staring out the window. He then averted his attention back to Gar, " Hey Gar, you think you can get Vic for me? I wanna talk to him."

"'Kay dude, lemme-" Gar's cell phone began to ring. The tune "Sexyback" by Justin Timberlake echoes in the hospital room.

"Nice," Rachel remarked sarcastically. She headed over to Richard to record his medical status so far.

Gar glared at her and flipped open his phone. "Hey, dude! What's up!… Vic!… Speak of the devil!… Yeah, I'm at the hospital with Dick." Gar saw Richard's eyebrow twitch at the nickname, "Yeah, he wants to talk to you… Hold on." Gar leaned over and handed the phone to Richard.

Richard gladly took it, "Hey, Vic… Yeah, I got blown up…Yes, the Starfire… Vic… Yes, I know she's an assassin… Vic…_Vic…VIC!_" Richard yelled his name into the phone, "…Thank you. Now listen, all I saw of her was her boot size, which I guessed was a size 7. Can you…? …Heh. You and Rachel always seem to know what I'm thinking… You're on your way? Cool… Even better… Okay, see you when you get here… Bye, Vic…Yes, I know it was- Goodbye, Vic!" Richard shut the phone and handed it back over to Gar.

"He's on his way?" Rachel asked as she wrote down some notes on a clipboard.

"Yup, and I have a _whole_ lot of questions for him."

ABABABABABABABABABABAB

A teenager strode into a suburban house and placed their keys on a coffee table near them after making sure the lock was shut. They casually grabbed a remote off the back of the couch in the family room, and turned on the TV.

_"Hello, and welcome to Channel 6 News. This is Brewma Beer live at Channel 6 Studios."_ An image of a gun and handcuffs appeared on a small corner of the screen, _"Late last night, the infamous FBI agent Richard Grayson was attacked at the scene of a murder by none other than Starfire The Assassin. Police say that it was an explosion that landed him in Saint Theresa's Hospital."_ The image in the screen's corner changed and a view of the hospital was given. _"From what we can tell, the agent might either be out of the hospital by the end of the week, or he might be stuck there for longer. Now, in other news-"_

The TV shut off and a small satisfactory smile spread across the teen's features. A small gasp was heard from behind the teen, who fought the urge to laugh. "I'm sorry, were you watching that?" When they got no answer, the unknown stood from the couch they had previously found comfort in. "My apologies. I should have asked."

In less than one minute flat, the person who had gasped was on the floor, lifeless. The keys that had been placed on the coffee table were now nothing but a smoking pile of hardened molten lava. The teen casually stepped over the body and walked halfway out the back door, the whole time letting a fluid leak from a pouch on the belt they were wearing.

They gave one last look at the home and shrugged, closing the pouch and taking out a lighter they had found in the person's bedroom. "And it was such a nice home," the unidentified character gave a sigh and wiped away a fake tear, "…Okay, I'm over it. Your fault for smoking," She seemed to tell the body. "That's not healthy at all." They tossed the lighter into the home and made a rather slow getaway. The teen had enough experience with police to know when and when not to hurry. Now was not a time to hurry. A raindrop fell from the sky and landed on the teen's nose. They gave a small chuckle and took their sweet time walking into the forest the backyard led to.

"_Raindrops keep fallin' on my head…_" a small voice sang.

ABABABABABABABABABANANANANANANANAN

**A/N: Hey. That was your treat. Some Starfi- I mean, some anonymous teenager action. LOL. Anyway, I hope to get the next chapter by the end of Break, because then I can get on to some important parts, and closer to Robin's entry. As well as Starfire's entry in person. Read my note and answer it or I'll torture you all and post an author's note in all my stories, making you regret the day you didn't read Erifrats101's Author's Notes from Chapter 2 of Assassin's Bird! MUHAHAHAHA- yawn-… Night, y'all.**


	4. Victor and his laptop

**IMPORTANT A/N!!**

**Nice question, moonlitsfantasy. Here's the thing. Cy (AKA Vic) is an oober genius. That's point number one. Number two, I forget what happened in Charlie's Angel's 2, and no offense, but I don't plan on finding out anytime soon. What happens is, the FBI already have an idea of what age she is, so they take the average 18-yr-old female bodice to start with. From there, they simply go on any other details they have. The only detail now is the shoe size (which I chose at random, thinking that a size 5 shoe is too small (no offense), and that a size 10+ is huge (no offense again), I chose a random size I thought was formidable), and that's all Vic has to go on. I'm not making the image come out as perfect, but then again, who would? I'm just leaving a possibility out there. ;D Vic is an oober genius after all.**

**That's all for now! This chapter is dedicated to moonlitsfantasy for making me think! :D (Go moons!)**

_**IMPORTANT**_**: I'm warning you all. If you didn't read my notes from chapter 2, then it's your fault. I'll just update all my stories to repeat that note, and you'll all be like, "Oh, a new chappie!" And then you get there and I'm all, "HA! An author's note! This is my revenge! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!" And you'll be all, "O.O oh no, I should've read E101's notes before, but I didn't and now my hopes have been shattered by this author's note!" And I'll be all, MUHAHAHAHAAA!! Fear me, for I am the QUEEN OF SHEBA! HAH! FEAR MY INCESANT NAGGING! And this is completely pointless cuz no one reads my author's notes and no one ever will! And this rambling will come true, because you all have officially pissed off the author and shall FACE HER REVENGE! … Guess what?" And you'll be all, "What?" and I'll say, "I placed a nagging author's note... IN THIS CHAPTER! MUHAHA!!" And you'll be all, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" And then my version of Starfire will whack me on the head and say, "Sorry, she had too much happy juice. My bad." And you'll be all, "Thank God!" And Star'll be all, "And now since you've seen me before me debut in the story, you must die." And you'll be all NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" And then you die. MUHAHAHAHAHAA! I just got knocked out, but now you dead! You sorry! You go bye bye! You- SL:JFpaoihdskfdjcoawfh jsdn dsv... Hey everyone, this is Starfire typing. I temporarily knocked out the author and have taken over the keyboard. -.-' Woot. I don't get the point of all this, cuz no one's reading the author's note. No one ever does. Oh well, not my problem. Please bear with me for the time being. Or I'll kill you... No, seriously, I will. Oh, and E101, in her groggy state says that she made me too Blackfire-ish. I just knocked her out again. I think that she can go shove her opinions up her-... OMG the powers that be are giving the keyboard to...The original TV TT Star! Noooo! rtywsth... Hello, borderline friends and reviewers! Enough of this pointless **_**rempluga **_**(What you call "rambling"). On to the story! ... O.o Why am I so evil here?**

**Disclaimer: Erifrats101 does not own me or the DC Comics characters in the TeenTitans universe. Thank you! **

**Erifrats101 apologizes in advance for Victor Stone's character's... O.o ... "Ghetto fabulousness" in the beginning. That is all. … O.O EEP! Something just touched my shoulder! … Oh, sorry, Erifrats101, I did not realize that was you… My deepest apologies for blasting you with my starbolt… Erifrats101 says, "NO worries." Yay!**

**Assassin's Bird**

**Chapter 3: Enter Vic, his laptop, and E101's righteous fury**

"Yo, man! You gotta be kiddin' me! How could you get blown up by _the_ Starfire? She's the best of the best, dawg! You only got her shoe size? Wait a minute, how is it even possible to create an exploding letter in that time? Even better, why didn't she kill you? You got connections, man? Personally, I think she likes you. I don't know about you dawg, but it looks like this assassin's got the hots for you."

Richard sighed. It seemed like he wouldn't be the one asking all the questions here. "Hey Vic?"

The tall, 20 year-old African-American raised an eyebrow, his baldhead reflecting the light off the fluorescent lights in the room. "... Yeah?"

"...How's the arm?"

Victor Stone looked at his right arm. Although from the outside his arm looked completely normal, it was actually a robotic arm. He got in an accident during a mission, and that was the result. Not many people knew it, but under the skin was a cyborg. His left eye was also robotic. He was a half-human machine, but that didn't change Richard's friendship with him. Metahuman or not, they were still best buds.

"Eh, I'm holdin' up just fine."

"Good. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, man. What is it?"

"Can you use that software you've got to generate an image of Starfire? I know it'll take about an hour of so, but-"

"No problem, man! I already did it!"

Richard's eyes widened behind his sunglasses, "What? How?"

"Bruce gave me a call. Size 7, right?"

"Yeah." And all this time, Richard thought, I thought he didn't care about that information I gave him.

"Here we go." Victor opened up the laptop he was carrying in a messenger bag and placed it on Richard's lap. A desktop appeared on the screen. Victor chose a shortcut file labeled "FS" (Fire Starter). The file began to load, "Hold on a sec, you're gonna love this... Voila!"

Richard peered over Victor's shoulder to look at the laptop screen. The display showed a gray three-dimensional image of a girl about his age. The figure wore a black formfitting t-shirt, dark tight jeans, and black boots. The boots were the only thing Richard guessed resembled Starfire. He was slightly disturbed by the fact that the figure was bald and faceless, but it was self-explanatory, and Richard dismissed it soon.

"Seeing as the we only got her shoe size, we couldn't work on any facial features. But when you're undercover, you can give us the details," Vic explained.

"If I ever get that far…" Richard doubted. Even when he got out of the hospital, his mission would still have to come. And this injury wouldn't make it any better. Starfire was bound to have seen him, and he was sure that she took some time to drill his face into her memory.

"Man, don't look so depressed," Victor urged.

"Yeah, dude. It's not like she killed you," Gar encouraged.

At least Gar tried.

"That's exactly it!" Richard exclaimed in frustration, "What reason does she have for killing me?"

"Man, I told you already," Victor smirked, "She thinks you're hot."

Richard gave him a look that said, "Not helping."

"Naw, dude, it's 'cause you didn't provoke her somehow," Gar suggested, "That's how it is with animals."

Richard resisted the urge to punch him and yell, "NOT EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND ANIMALS! SHE'S A PERSON!"

Rachel shrugged, "Maybe she just didn't feel like it."

All the boys stared at her as if to say, "There's no way it's that simple." Then they averted their attention back to Richard.

"Well, for whatever reason it is, she didn't kill me. But I'm sure that she took some time making sure that she remembered what I looked like," Richard deduced.

"You're afraid she'll recognize you when you're undercover," Rachel said, matter-of-factly, "Well then, we'll just make sure she doesn't recognize you."

"Yeah, but how?" Gar pondered aloud.

"Easy." Bruce's voice caused everyone to jerk towards the door as it shut closed, "We give you a replacement."

"A replacement?" Richard asked.

"Don't think I haven't thought this out, Richard; especially after this little accident. I knew you'd need some was to convince Starfire that you're still in the hospital while you're undercover." The former police chief turned to Rachel, "Is he able to walk?"

"Should be after I treat his wounds. Garfield-"

"Gar!"

"-and Victor interrupted me. It should take a few hours."

"Fine then, we'll do it tomorrow."

"Do what tomorrow?" Richard asked. He knew the simple answer, but more specifically wanted to know where they were getting this replacement.

Bruce simply smiled at the boy on his way out, "You'll see."

And with that, he was gone as quickly as he had come.

ABABABABABABABABABABAB

A woman sat at her computer, reading something on the Internet. It seemed like a good story, filled with mystery, intrigue, and romance. She didn't even notice the person behind her until they had a knife to her neck. The woman gasped, "Wh-Who are you?"

"Read this," was all the person said as a paper was placed under the woman's nose. A gloved hand placed a video camera at the top of the woman's monitor, and turned it on.

"I-I-I … apologize to…Eri- How do I pronounce that?"

"Read it!"

"E-Erifrats101…" The woman gasped.

"The name sound familiar?"

A tear escaped the woman's eye, "…Yes."

"Have you read this author's story 'Assassin's Bird' on ?"

"… Y-Yes."

"Have you reviewed?"

"Yes."

"Have you read her other stories 'Cardian' and 'You Don't Know My Pain'?"

"Y-Yes."

"Did you like them all?"

"Yes, very much."

"Now tell me," The dagger pressed closer to the woman's throat, "Did you once read the author's notes, or the polls, that this kind author put out for you?"

"N-No."

"Do you want these wonderful stories to continue?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then why haven't you responded to her cries of help? She simply asks for your feedback. Your kindness. She wants to know what the reviewers want, so she can put that in her story."

"I'm sorry."

"Good. Now will you go back and read the author's notes and polls (in her profile)?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good. Goodbye."

And with that, the person was gone, and a frightened teary reviewer was in her wake.

**MY REVENGE! HA!!**


	5. The Major Replacement Issues

**Hmm, I guess no author's note today. Except the whole fact that this is probably the last chapter you'll see this much of Bruce in it. After that, it's all Robin and Starfire goodness. YAY! :3 LOL Guess what? I've never paid any attention to Batman whatsoever. I'm just guessing what he's like. And I think I've been doing well so far. Everything I have on Bruce is from other Fanfics. Oh, and to all my reviewers: Well, you all know I lurve yas. :3 And I gave you each individual responses to what I thought of your review (All 5 of them lol).**

**OH! And this chapter is dedicated too……… My Dreams are My Wings! YAY! You're awesome, dudette, glad you got your story Mask Makers goin, sounds awesome.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I own nothing but the guard with very little patience…. And the chief… And the other guards… And the guides… And the- you know what? You know all the characters! If it's unfamiliar to you, then it's one of my own characters. …Wait a minute, isn't this an A/N? And didn't I JUST say that there was no A/N? sigh**

**Oh, and there's a slight mention of a funny villain from the show in here, see if you can find him. Moving on…**

**Oh, and props to RedXStarRob for the inspiration and help with of the newly introduced character in this story (one that I sadly cannot own, and it's not the villain)! You rock! **

**Assassin's Bird**

Chapter 5: The Replacement Issues

"Bruce, take off the damned blindfold," Richard growled, "Now."

"Patience Richard," Bruce said rather smugly, "I want to keep this a surprise."

"Rachel-"

"Don't complain to me, Richard. I don't even want to be here, more or less to listen to your constant whining." Rachel glanced at the face Richard gave her, "Oh very mature Richard. I tremble at the sight of your all-powerful tongue. Now even _I'm_ beginning to wonder why Starfire didn't kill your ass."

Richard ignored her and gave a frustrated sigh. "I don't see why you're wheeling me around like this, Rae. I can walk perfectly fine."

"But only for so far. Don't worry, when we get there we'll take off the blindfold and let you prance around freely like you normally do," Rachel responded.

"We're here," came Bruce's firm voice.

Richard felt someone gently removing the blindfold from his face. He whipped his sunglasses out from his jacket pocket and placed them over his eyes. He opened his eyes, and was shocked at what he saw.

There, before him, was GOTHAM CITY CONFINEMENT PRISON. How did he know? The sign said so, and those never lie. ;) There were orange suited criminals moving rocks in the courtyard while armed guards were ushering others into the prison.

One criminal in particular was trying to dig under the barbed electric fence with a spoon. A guard noticed him, approaching him sternly. The thin man with mottled black hair and a wiry mustache glared at the officer with wide eyes. The criminal reflected the hot sunlight off the spoon and right into the guard's face.

"Fear the light!" he screamed, "Fear it! The light shall rule you!" He flickered the light in the guard's helmet.

The annoyed, and now even more irritated guard glared at the criminal. He then raised his arm and in one swift blow knocked the criminal out with his club/stick thing. The author has chosen wisely not to put in a note stating that she has no idea whatsoever of what those weapons are called.

"Bruce," Richard asked, "Why are we here?"

"For your replacement." Bruce began to walk forward to the jailhouse, "You can get up now, by the way."

Richard enthusiastically stood up out of the wheelchair. Despite small pains in his chest and back, he was remotely fine. "Why here?" Richard asked of his foster parent.

"Why not?" Bruce curtly responded.

"I think I have and idea as to why we're here," Rachel said, walking beside Richard.

"Actually Rachel," Bruce said, barely turning his head, "You don't have to come with us."

Rachel stopped walking and arched an eyebrow, "Really? Does that mean I can leave?"

"Yes, that's why Alfred's waiting in the car. We'll call you if we need you."

Rachel shrugged and proceeded to walk in the way from which they had come.

"Hey Rachel," Richard called, "What did you do with my wheelchair?" After he had begun walking Richard wheelchair seemed to have miraculously disappeared from Rachel's grasp.

Rachel didn't even stop walking, "I got rid of it."

"That quick?"

"I know. I've got 'skills'." With that Rachel got into the car and asked Alfred the chauffeur to take her home.

Richard smiled at her witty "skills" remark. He then followed Bruce into the prison.

Bruce walked up to an officer sitting at a desk in the rundown building and asked them of something. The man watched as both Bruce and Richard simultaneously flashed their FBI badges. The officer nodded and gestured to a guard to take them down a corridor.

The guard led them down a dark hallway with flickering lights. Various employee

rooms adorned the walls. The guard silently led them to an elevator. When they got in the elevator, Richard noticed that there was only one way to go: Down. He then remembered that the GCCP was mostly underground. The lower the floor, the worse the criminals. Richard reminded himself to ask that a new bottom floor be built for Slade.

"Here we are," the guard announced then they were one floor lower. He then directed the agents down the hall of criminals and cracked walls.

"Hey Grayson, Wayne, you just wait until I get outta here!"

"Yeah, you'll be sorry you ever landed us in this dump!"

Richard yawned smugly and ignored the calls. He didn't have time to waste with these idiots. "Bruce, where is this so called replacement of mine?"

"In that room." Bruce gestured to the room at the end of the hall.

When they got to the room, Richard saw guards positioned outside the room. He peeked in through the small window and saw the back of a brunet's head. After Bruce showed the proper ID, the two agents waltzed into the room.

"Have fun," the guard who was escorting them then chuckled.

When Richard walked in, he strode around the table to the side on his left. Bruce went to the right, and each took a seat in the chairs across from one another. Together, the duo glared at the criminal at the end of the table closest to the door. Well, Richard glared, Bruce simply stared nonchalantly.

The brunet looked Richard dead in the eye, his eyes hidden by sunglasses similar to Richard's. "… Hey there, Chuckles."

"Don't call me that," Richard retorted. He still had no idea why Bruce brought him to see _this guy_ of a criminal. "Bruce, why are we here?"

"As you know, this is Mark Xavier Redd. He's-"

"The common thief who infiltrated FBI headquarters, stole a valuable suit that was intended for me, and continued his stealing spree under the name of Red X."

"Which is in no way related to my name," Mark commented, smirking.

Richard pointed an accusing finger at the criminal's nose, "_You_ postponed my undercover mission for a month, Redd, and now it's going to be harder for me to hid my identity."

"Which is why we are here, Richard." Bruce looked from Mark to Richard and back again, "_He's_ your replacement."

"_What!_" Both 19-year-olds asked.

"See? You two are almost twins."

Richard frantically searched his mind for an excuse. _Someway_ to prevent this disaster waiting to happen. _Not him__. _Anyone_ but __him__,_ Richard thought. "But… But he looks nothing like me!" he argued, gesturing to the chestnut hair and brown eyes.

"That's what hair dye and contacts are for." Bruce replied, his hands folded neatly and placed delicately in front of his mouth, elbows resting on the cold tabletop.

"We can't trust him!"

"He'll be under 24-hour surveillance."

"Well… What if Starfire comes to 'finish the job'?"

"One, you should be able to occupy her time enough that she has no need to," Mark's eyebrow raised suggestively as the word "occupy" came from Bruce's lips. The thief stifled a chuckle as Bruce continued, "and two, that's not a problem for Mr. Redd here. He's been in that situation before."

Richard arched an eyebrow at the criminal, "_You've_ met _Starfire_?"

Mark shrugged, "Yeah. Bumped into here after I stole something. She was in her early assassin days, and it was not long after I stole the suit." Mark smirked, "She was pretty hot."

Richard twitched, _Why does everyone keep saying she's hot?_ He cleared his mind and glared at Mark, "So you've met Starfire. How do we know you won't side with her an Slade on this?"

"Don't get me wrong here, Chuckles. I would gladly side with them. I even wanna meet Starfire again. Even if she did try to kill me with her superpowers."

Richard blinked, "… What?"

Bruce's eyes wavered for a moment, but no longer. "There's no such thing."

Richard agreed with his guardian, "Yeah, you're delusional." He turned to Bruce with a small spark of hope, "More reason not to choose him." Looking back at Mark, he added, "The only account of anything labeled 'super powered' was the alien two years ago."

Mark shrugged, "Suit yourself. Anyway, right now, I'm using this opportunity as a 'Get-Out-Of-Jail-Free Card'", Mark explained, leaning back in his chair.

"So, you're basically going with the highest bidder," Bruce compared, "… I can work with that."

"Well I can't. He's a criminal, and I don't trust him." Richard stood and slammed a hand on the table while glaring at Bruce, "How can you agree to this? He jeopardized this mission once, who says he won't do it again?"

"I do." Bruce didn't blink an eye, nor did he budge at Richard's protests, "Richard, do you know of anybody else who could take your place?"

"No, but-"

"Then that's it."

"In time I could-"

"Richard, you don't _have_ time. Your injury set us back far enough. _You're_ the one who caused that incident anyway, with your stubbornness. I tried to stop you, but you didn't. And to cover up that mess we need a replacement for you. Now, the fact that Mr. Redd is a criminal is beside the point. He's the only person who's even close to matching your personality. He's the replacement, and there's nothing you can do about it." Bruce sighed, "I didn't want you to know, but we're only here so that you can see who exactly will be replacing you. The papers are already signed, and the make-up specialists are waiting for my signal." Before Richard could ask the question, "Yes, Richard. It means that your opinion, to be frank, didn't matter at all in the least over the subject. Besides, you won't even see Mark because you'll be busy with your mission. Either way, that's the end of it. Once again, to be clear, there is absolutely _nothing_ you can do about it."

There was a short silence. Then:

"Ooh, burn." Mark chuckled at Richard, "He _sure_ told you, Chuckles."

"Shut up, Redd." Richard continued to glare at Mark, then at Bruce, then at Mark again.

"So all I need to do is play dress-up, lay in a hospital bed, and act like Chuckles?" Mark inquired of Bruce.

"Yes."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Mark concluded, as if it were the simplest thing ever (which, for him, it was). Mark smiled; he was going to have some fun with Grayson before the day ended.

"Bruce, this-" Both Richard and Mark stated. Richard glared at him, and Mark mirrored the action.

Mark stood and assumed the same position Richard held. At the same time, both teens' hands balled into fists. "Stop-" They both menacingly walked towards each other, anger seething. Both brought a fist back, preparing to punch the other. They swung and-

"All right, that's enough." Bruce interjected, "If you give each other black eyes, then both the real and fake Richard Graysons will have black eyes. That will surely blow your cover." Bruce stood and began to walk towards the door. "Come on, Richard. We're done here."

Richard slowly lowered his fist while Mark simply smirked and gestured to the door.

"Go on now, Chuckles. Your _master_ awaits you."

"Go to hell."

"Gladly. Have fun with Starfire. Tell her I said hi, will you?"

"Shut up."

With that, Richard left a grinning Mark in Gotham Prison to ponder if he might meet Starfire in hell. "… Hm, well _that's _something to look forward to."

-X-

**Hey, that's chappie 5! I had fun with Mark, did you? LOL. This is probably the most you'll see him, actually, besides snippets. Sorry, but I need to focus on my main peeps! Ain't dat right, peepz?**

**Richard & Starfire: FO SHIZZLE! **

**Alrighty then! Word! XD ROFLMAO Oh, and FYI, this chappie was only 7 pages. The next one might be shorter, but I don't know…**

**Oh, and R&R! Almost forgot! LOL**


	6. BREAKing News

**Hey, welcome back, here's the short "break" between the last chapter and when Richard meets Starfire. It's basically a filler for the processes undergone during preparing for the whole mission.**

**Disclaimer: I own Brewmie A. Beere, and I'm sure darn proud of it! XD LOL**

**Dedication To: ****No one! ****I decided to only dedicate meaningful chapters. To be honest, I wouldn't want this chapter dedicated to me. It's just a filler, and nothing important…**

**Assassin's Bird**

Chapter 6: "Break"-ing News

"_Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen! Once again, this is Brewmie A. Beere, with the Channel 6 News! In the latest news, there have been more uprising assassinations lately. But the interesting part is this: The infamous 'Starfire' isn't responsible for these murders! A new assassin has risen, and their signature (like Starfire's burning evidence and flaming homes) is leaving a robin in a cage at the scene of the murder. Therefore, they have earned the name Robin!"_

_The television screen split into two, with Brewmie A. Beere on the left and another face on the right that- if this story were a movie, would be described as dramatic irony-. "With me," Brewmie continued, "I have FBI Commander Roberts on the subject. Commander, what do you say about these attacks recently?"_

"_Well, Brewmie, from recent studies, the FBI has determined that Robin is a male teenager, about 18 or 19 years of age. We also have found that he seems to be about the same age as the infamous Starfire._

"_As you know, for the past week or so, Robin has been popping up a lot lately. Starfire's attacks seem to be receding, and we wonder if the two could be connected. However, unlike Starfire, Robin isn't afraid to let anybody see him. Here's a security video of one of his attacks."_

_The side of the screen that a slightly uninterested Brewmie A. Beere occupied was replaced by the black and white image of a person's living room. A figure sat comfortably in his recliner, reading a newspaper. _

_The window of the room opened, and a breeze swept through the room. The man in the chair gasped as his newspaper flew away from him. A cloaked figure swung in through the window, and stood behind the chair. The new arrival wore a cloak that closely resembled a black cape with a hood. The tax-paying citizen turned around and almost urinated himself at the sight of the demeaning killer._

_The killer, now characterized as Robin, reached for the small pouch on the belt he was wearing, and threw a small ball at the victim's feet. Smoke billowed from the ball, and on e the man got a whiff of the smoke, he collapsed in a coughing fit._

_Robin then turned to the security camera, retrieving something from his belt once more. He threw a razor sharp object at the camera. After that, static coated the screen. _

"_Now," continued Roberts, "If you change the pigmentation of the video, and pause it here, you can good a good look at the criminal Robin."_

_The black and white image rewound itself, gradually turning into one of color. The tape was rewound up to the point where Robin threw whatever weapon it was at the camera. The screen froze, and there stood Robin._

_He wore a red top with small yellow décor and an 'R' insignia over his heart. The top had black short sleeves that matched his pants/tights he wore. Black steel-toed boots covered his feet, and he wore a black and white infinity-shaped mask over his eyes._

"_We urge citizens to keep their eyes peeled for this character," Commander Roberts ordered. The image of Robin was replaced by Brewmie A. Beere, and if you blinked, you would've missed the bottle she quickly hid under the news table. _

"_Thank you, Commander. We sure will keep an eye open," Brewmie A. Beere let a small hiccup escape her lips, and glanced around herself nervously. "… And now onto sports!_

_The next day, Brewmie A. Beere was fired. _

-X-

**Hey, guys! Okay, to refresh everyone on Robin's outfit, it looks exactly like the one he wore on the TV show, yet the green parts are replaced with black. His cape also has a hood extended onto it, for obvious reasons.**

_**Anyway, next chappie: Richard/Robin meets Starfire! Will it be "till death do we part", or "part now or you're dead"? Only time can tell!! **_

**Titans SPECIAL!!: LOL. Guess what? THERE'S GONNA BE ANOTHER TEEN TITANS MOVIE! WOOT! And it's LIVE-ACTIONThe only bad side, however, is that it's gonna be based on the comics, not the show. I think that factor right there takes away the excitement. Not to be mean, but Star's my favorite Titan. If they portray her the way they did in the comics (Have you SEEN how revealing that outfit is?? It's like a purple V with boots and gloves, and that's it! And her hair! OMFG! Talk about your AfroPOOF!!). All in all, I'm scared. They might make her stupid, which (if you've read my profile) is NOT the same thing as naïve. They're supposedly going to be portrayed as real teenagers, not "young adults", and that's a plus (I guess). But like I said, I'm scared for the whole thing. Utterly and truthfully horrified. O.O**


	7. Rendezvous

This chapter is dedicated to: jcyz

**This chapter is dedicated to****: jcyz****! U go, girl! … WOOT!!**

**Disclaimer: E101 does not own the Teen Titans. If she did, Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force wouldn't exist. The guy who did Teen Titans switched to do Ben 10. You DO know that, right? Glen Murikami is his name, and I don't like him as much as I used to. Anyway, if I did own Teen Titans, there would have been a 6****th**** season based on Starfire (which is what would have happened anyway if SOMEONE didn't cancel the show!). There would also be a series based on the Titans when they're older (my chance to bring out kickass Star and shmexay Nightwing (you know you love him)) and another one based on their kids. I will call Nightwing and Starfire's daughter Nightstar A.K.A Mar'i Grayson, and Beast Boy/Changeling and Raven's son Crow. So yeah, that's why I don't own the Titans. … That has GOT to be the longest disclaimer I've written/read in my life… so far…**

Assassin's BirdChapter 7: Rendezvous

"Okay, Richard. Tomorrow should, from our research, be the day you meet Starfire. You'll be wearing a camera, the smallest know to man, but we won't be able to see the footage until you deliver it to us, because"

"_You don't want me to get caught, and then they'll trace the feed to you. I know, Bruce."_

"_Either way, don't do anything stupid."_

"_Yes, 'master'," Richard mumbled as Bruce strode from the family room full of celebrating friends/co-workers and left. Bruce was such a party killer, and just after they had seen the news report. Everyone was happy for Richard (A.K.A. Robin), and Bruce had to go and ruin it for him. _

_Richard had to admit, he himself was excited that the mission was going well. No one suspected a thing. The only small problem he had was that he seemed to be developing separated personalities. He noticed that when he was Robin, even though he was acting, it seemed so real. As if he actually _was_ an assassin. _

_When he was Robin, he could do whatever he wanted. He was simply free, if you could put it that way, and he felt as if he ruled the world. Even though the whole thing was set up, under the mask he felt as if he was an invincible criminal, and nothing would get in his way. No boundaries, no bars, no rules. Just go out into the world and do whatever you want. Just make sure that "killing" the target is taken care of before the night is through. _

_Maybe that's how assassins thought. They were completely free of bondage. The only thing they needed to do was kill someone. And they were fine with that. Just one life, right? For the rest of their time, they can do whatever they want. They got paid for the murder, and now they could go spend their reward. He wondered if that's what Starfire felt like when she killed someone. It was just an early cremation. Nothing more, nothing less. _

_Anyway, when he was Richard, it was different. He was a 19 year-old boy with a job in the FBI. Work was all he could think about. Work was all he could do. Work and obsess over Slade's next move. He was always stuck to a plan. His whole life was a plan that consisted of individual steps. Wake up, get dressed, eat, go to work, sort some files, review some criminal cases, etc. Then, when the time comes, put on the mask. Become Robin for the night. _

_However, both Richard and Robin couldn't wait for tomorrow night. The night they meet Starfire. They couldn't wait to see who this bloody assassin really was, up close. Sure, Richard had thought about whether or not he would even get to see her. Robin had also pondered the results. If she _did_ let him see her, then that might be bad news for him. That could be a sign that she would kill him the next day. All Richard and Robin could do was hope that she was willing to trust them. And they prayed on their life that they would live to see the morning after…._

… _That _and _they pondered on whether or not she was as hot as everyone said she was…_

-X-

Robin parked his red, black, and yellow motorcycle in the forest and got off. He took off his helmet and placed it on the seat of the "R-Cycle" (Men and their automobiles. Sheesh). This was it.

Richard sighed and combed his hand through his hair. Robin quickly calmed down and silently ran across the large expanse of land, keeping close to any shadows he could find.

When he was close enough to the target's home, he took out a grappling hook from his yellow utility belt. He launched a hook to the window he knew to be of his target's office (from blueprints Bruce had got him) and silently swung onto the ledge.

Robin took the razor sharp object that was used to take out the security camera on the mews report and cut a hole into the window. After removing the glass circle, he then skillfully swung himself into the office. He replaced the glass of the window securely, then crept into the shadows and waited.

The owner of the home/Robin's target waltzed into the room and turned on the light. He sat at his desk and quietly sipped a cup of coffee, oblivious to the other presence.

"Lemme guess. Black coffee, decaf, with a little cream?" When the man slowly nodded, Robin continued, "You know, coffee's not good for you. Stunts your growth."

The man almost fell out of his seat, frantic to find where the voice had come from. When he finally saw Robin walk out of the shadows (cast by the tall lamp in the corner of the room), his coffee fell his hands, the mug breaking and the liquid spilling on the carpeted floor. "Y-Y- … You're"

"Robin. And I'm not gonna clean up that coffee mind you. And such a lovely floor it was." Robin pulled out a smoke pellet identical to the one he was taped using on the news. He threw the ball on the floor, and the poisonous gas he used before filled the room.

His victim dropped dead.

Being the "Bad Boy" he was, Robin found a safe in the office, cracked its code, and gave himself a reward. He took the birdcage that was hooked to his belt and saw the robin within. He then placed it one the floor, the drugged bird sleeping soundly. With burlap sack in hand, he returned to the window, opening it with ease.

It was when he saw the two dark red blood-like colored eyes staring at him that Richard thought, _Oh shit_, and Robin thought, _… Well _someone_ has no regard for personal boundaries…_

**(A/N: And that's the chapter!! XD LOL jk I'm not **_**THAT**_** mean, and you should know it by now… ;D)**

Richard stumbled slightly and took another look at the face, for his own curiosity and for benefit of the camera he wore. He saw auburn bangs framing the face, and the hair also cascaded down her back, to her waist. The FBI was right, she was a girl, about his age, if not even younger. Robin had to admit, she _was_ pretty, if not beautiful. Then again, her facial expression wasn't that complementary.

Her eyes were narrowed in a scrutinizing glare. After a while she raised an eyebrow, looking him over. She was squatting on the edge of the window ledge, leaning over to peer down on him.

Robin took at least one step back to view the rest of her. She had a black(right) and orange(left) sleeveless top, with a chest armor plate over it. She also wore a miniskirt that matched the top, held by a belt slightly similar to Robin's, but with bigger pouches, and silver. She wore arm guards that slightly resembled "handless gloves", with black gloves underneath them. She wore black long boots that reached up to her mid-thigh, not far from the bottom of her skirt. Underneath everything, including her gloves and boots, she wore an armor of sorts (that resembled silver bandages) that covered her body.

She leaned back onto her heels and stood for a moment, hands on her hips, "You're Robin, right?"

That question brought Robin back to reality, "Y-Yeah. And you're '_The_ Starfire'?"

The girl hopped off the ledge and walked right past him. She leaned over the body of Robin's victim. She nudged him with her foot, and he rolled over. "Ew…" she mocked with fake disgust. She then took out a dagger from her right boot and threw it faster than Robin could perceive.

"…" Richard watched as blood poured from the wound in the man's back. As he watched the assassin band over and pull the dagger out of the body, wiping the blood off her blade with the man's shirt, his anger brewed. What possible reason could she have for murdering the actor? The best on the force, to be exact! "What the _hell_ did you do that for?"

Starfire turned toward him and sheathed the dagger on the side of her leg. She shrugged, "He didn't look dead to me. Besides, I called him first."

Richard stared at her for a while. Then came Robin's retort, "What are you talking about? _I_ got here first, and _I_ killed him."

"But _I_ was assigned to him before you were."

Robin smirked, "Then you should've gotten here first."

Starfire rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She then headed to the window and hopped onto the ledge. She turned to look back at him, "You coming?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Where are 'we' going?"

Starfire smirked, "That depends if you're willing to see a surprise."

Robin returned the gesture, "That depends on whether or not you're going to kill me."

"That depends if" Starfire dropped the act and rolled her eyes once more, "Screw this. Are you coming or not?"

Robin chuckled, "I'm coming, hold on." He released the robin from its cage and let it sleep next to the man. He turned around and saw that Starfire was gone. He ran to the window and saw Starfire falling from the three story home (And the office was at the top).

Starfire surprisingly fell at a continuous speed, not going faster as she got closer to the ground. Also, she actually _slowed down_ as she got closer, as if she could control the laws of gravity. She landed silently on the grass and turned to look at Robin, hands on her hips, "Well?"

Robin leaped down from the window, still holding his burlap sack. When he was almost to the ground, he shot a grappling hook in the air and slowly lowered himself to the ground.

"Come on." Starfire ran towards the forest, where Robin's bike was. She was light-footed and barely made a sound. When at the edge of the forest, she leaped up into the canopy of branches above

Robin hopped onto his bike and followed her into the forest, "So where are we going?"

"You're ruining the surprise!" Her voice rang through the trees, and Robin guessed she was somewhere to his right.

"I'm not really a fan of surprises."

"Sucks for you, then!"

"Just tell me!" Starfire's playful yet nonchalant attitude was getting to him.

"Calm down Dick."

"Wh-What?" _She knows!_

"I just figured that since you're so cocky, I'll call you Dick."

"Oh." _That was close,_ Richard thought.

"Bye, Dick."

"What?" The next thing he knew, something bright red and white hot hit the back of his neck, knocking him off his bike. All he heard before he faded into unconsciousness was the crash of his "R-Cycle" into a tree.

**X**

**A/N: Okay, THAT's the end of the chapter. I know Star's OOC and all, but there's a reason for everything, right? ;) FYI, Star's outfit is basically the same one she wore in the "Go" episode, just with different colors and minor changes (Gloves). Robin's outfit is the same as his normal one, just replace the green with black.**

**FYI: That was 5 pages, kay? If you want, I can tell you how many pages each chapter is as I type them. Then again, I might do it without y'all's permission. But hey, we'll see how it goes. **


	8. Wake Up Call, Again

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm back, alive and kicking! On with the show, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay?! If I did, the show would still be on, and there would be no Ben 10 crap, cuz that's what all the TT ppl went to do! If you look at the credits, you might see some familiar names! And in Ben 10:Alien Force! What the hell, Greg! Ashley too! Greg Cipes was BB, and he is SO not a good Kevin! Ashley Johnson was Terra, and now she's Gwen! Even though I do find it ironic that once again they're voicing characters with love interests. Anywho, back to the story. I seriously need to work on my random rants. Honestly…**

**Assassin's Bird**

Chapter 8: Wake up Call. Again.

Once again, Richard groaned as he eased back into consciousness, his head spinning.

_Once again_, he thought, _I should've seen that coming. What happened again._

"_Bye, Dick."_

_Oh yeah,_ Robin mentally chuckled, _Seems like she blew me up again._

"Hey Dick…"

_Starfire?_

"Stop being a child, get up."

Richard felt something nudge him in his side, "Starfire?" _Wait, that didn't come out right. That was supposed to be a question, not a moan like that._ Why did he suddenly feel as if that name made him a bit happy, maybe even excited? _It _is_ a nice name, I guess. _But then again, when he moaned her name, it seemed as if he longed for her or something. _Wait a minute, that doesn't make any sense! She's a hot assass____ Did I just call her hot? Never mind, she's an assassin, and I _know_ that I don't like her like that. I shouldn't even like her at all! … Damn hormones. _

"Whoa there tiger, you sound a bit happy to hear me."

_Maybe I am…_

Richard was suddenly nudged awake by the sprinkle of water on his face. Robin opened his eyes, and saw Starfire 's hand dip into a cup of water. Then her fingers flickered out, sprinkling him in little droplets.

"Wakey wakey…"

Robin gave a small groan, "What happened?"

"I knocked you out. Oh, and your bike blew up."

"Why?" Robin reached for the cup in her hand, suddenly thirsty.

"It hit a tree." Starfire drew the cup out of his reach.

"No, why'd you knock me out?" Richard reached again, sitting up.

"Well, I had to make sure you didn't know the way here, duh." She rolled her eyes and handed over the cup.

Richard began to take a drink, but then froze. _Wait,_ Robin thought, _Where exactly _is _'here'?_ Robin blinked, then looked around to see that his location was what seemed to be a warehouse. There were few windows, all of which were high above, either on the walls or located on the ceiling as skylights. A dark blue could be seen from the wall windows, so Robin assumed that it was around two or three in the morning, maybe even four. Starfire was squatting to his left, and he tried to see around her. He wasn't successful, because the young woman in the way of his eyesight (who was giving him strange looks, making him uncomfortable) wasn't exactly made of glass.

"…Are you even going to drink that?"

Robin looked at Starfire standing up, then looked back at the cup of water, to which she was gesturing. _It could be poisoned._ "… No." He handed the cup back to its "rightful owner".

"Then get up."

Robin began to push himself off the floor, but there was suddenly a pain in his brain, "Ow, my head…"

"Oh, come on. I didn't even hit your head. Now get up." A pair of feminine but strong arms wrapped around him and hoisted him to his feet.

Robin still felt a bit dizzy, "Where are we?"

"Candy mountain. Now hold still." Starfire's left arm coiled around Robin's neck, and he froze.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh." Robin felt a hand tug at the fabric around his neck. Starfire's face seemed to inch closer to his, and for some bizarre reason Richard thought she would kiss him (_Damn hormones, _Robin mentally commented.). Instead her face passed right by his as she looked around him to look at the back of his neck.

"… Hmm, there is a bruise. Oh well." Starfire didn't move any more, and Robin's jaw twitched from her hair tickling his cheek. The fact that her breath was tickling his ear wasn't helpful at all, either.

_She only wanted to check the bruise, but why? Last time I checked, she has no care for another human life. Why would she care about a simple bruise that she inflicted?... Damn, why are women so confusing?_

"Hey…"

Out of his peripheral vision, Robin could see a small smile tugging at Starfire's lips, "… What?"

"Calm down."

"What?"

"Your heartbeat… It's a bit faster than normal." Starfire backed away from him and folded her arms over her chest, "You seem a bit excited. Care to tell me why?" Before Robin could answer, a voice interrupted him.

"Now now, Starfire. Stop interrogating out guest."

Robin turned around to see a chair surrounded by a desk and monitors. There was a lone keyboard in front of it, to which many wires were connected between it and all the monitors. He saw the back of a figure's head, and when the person spun in their chair, Robin saw an orange and black mask with breathing slits where the "John Doe" 's mouth should be. He wore a full black body suit with various armor guards adorning his body. His emotionless eye was what stood out most of all.

_Slade…_

-

-

-

**X**

**A/N: I know Starfire's OOC, but she's been with Slade and on Earth for a considerable amount of time. One can learn plenty from the internet, TV, and most importantly, Slade himself.**

**3 Pages, guys. **

**That is all.**

**E101**


	9. Slade and the Invisible Contract

**A/N: Hey Ppls!! Long time no see, huh?? Yeah, sry bout the whole delaying thing… Issues are issues, ya know? Anywho, I'll just dedicate this chapter to …….. :drumroll:…… ****lupine-eyes!! XD I looked your profile and read Cult of the Walls. Brilliance, man, just brilliance. I would also like to thank danielle and TeenTitansLover1. Any other reviewers I thank as well!**

**Disclaimer: No ownage…. TT.TT**

**Oh, I decided to delete the author's apology since I updated. I mean, I don't want any new readers to have to read that and then see more chapters. Anyway, I might do the same with Cardian. It's been too long since I've messed with that one.**

**Assassin's Bird**

Chapter 9: Slade

"Slade, I presume," Robin glared at the man. He already didn't like him. No, that's an understatement. He already _hated _him; at least more than he had before meeting him. "Why did Starfire bring me here?"

"Obviously, I acquired an interest." When Robin opened his mouth to speak again, Slade interrupted, "I hardly care if you think my answer makes sense or not. Your opinion is no concern of mine. Now, the question for you is: Will you become my apprentice alongside Starfire?"

Richard wanted to scream, "HELL NO, YOU BASTARD!!", but Robin nodded nonetheless. "Sure, I guess I could."

Slade turned back around in his chair to face the monitors, "Good. That means I won't have to kill you."

Richard froze, "What?"

**ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB**

IN THE GOTHAM CITY FBI HEADQUARTERS, Agent Garfield Logan walked through the main office to a cubicle containing a half-asleep Victor Stone. Gar smiled at his best friend, leaning casually on the cubicle wall. "So…" Garfield nonchalantly looked around Victor's coffee-filled cubicle, "Hear from Dick yet, Vic?" The young agent grinned at his little pun.

Victor sent a glare at his friend, "NO, Gar. And I don't really give a damn that my and Dick's names rhyme."

"Ooh, someone's cranky."

"Shut up, Gar."

"Fine, fine. I just thought we'd hear from him by now."

"You know, you have to consider the fact that Richard's dealing with assassin's here. For all we know, he could be dead by now," Rachel stated bluntly, ignoring Gar's flinching form.

"DUDE!! How do you _do _that? Seriously, it's creepy!!" Garfield jumped away from the physician, eyeing her carefully.

"It's not my fault you don't pay close enough attention to your surroundings," Rachel gave Gar a strange look, "Besides, the only reason you're here is to see if your 'Hot Starfire' theory is actually true; you're just waiting for Richard to send pictures."

Rachel smiled when she saw Gar blush, "No I'm not!! I'm here to see that Richard's well being isSO WHAT IF I AM, _THAT'S NOT THE POINT_!! Did you know she was here, Vic?"

"No, but I'm ready to pass out; I haven't slept for four days looking at this damned monitor. " Victor's seemed like they were literally glued to that screen.

"You need a break; that's definitely not good for your eyes." Rachel then silently took her leave, adding a memo note in her Blackberry to check Vic's eyes later, as well as calling a certain someone.

"Dude, why are you even _here_?" Garfield turned to find Rachel gone. He looked with wide eyes to the door to see her walking into the parking lot. "…. THERE SHE GOES AGAIN!! Dammit!! Seriously, she's just poppin' up sometimes, someplaces…!" Gar shrugged at the strange look Victor gave him regarding his last comment. "What?"

Bruce then just happened to be walking towards the two, "Logan, I would really appreciate it if you didn't yell in my building."

"S-S-Sir!" Gar stood at attention, saluting the superior officer.

Bruce arched an eyebrow at the boy, "This isn't the army, Logan." The captain turned to Victor, "Any sign of Richard?"

"Nope."

"Hmm." Bruce's phone rang, and he was quick to answer, "Wayne…. Okay, I'll let him know. Thanks. .. Bye." Bruce hung up, placing his phone back in his pocket. "Victor, take a break; I can tell that's definitely not good for your eyes." The senior officer then left, returning to his office.

"Is it just me, or did you get a vibe of déjà vu from that too, Vic? …. Vic?" Gar looked down to see his friend sitting in the same position as before, just with his eyes shut. Gar smiled, walking away. "… Oh yeah, Vic. Karen called. She said 'bring your black ass home, pronto'."

Gar cracked up as he swore he heard Victor Stone fall out of his chair in his rush to meet his girlfriend.

**ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB**

ROBIN UNDERSTOOD THE MAN COMPLETELY; he simply wanted it to look like he was a potential puppet for Slade, as to get the man's trust quicker.

"Starfire…"

"Yes master." Starfire gave a small nod and turned to Robin, her respectful demeanor lost as she looked at her soon-to-be partner, "Naturally, this is a one-way situation. Nobody knows what Slade or I look like, remember? We couldn't just let you go if you said no."

"Understandable, but you make small exceptions, don't you?"

"Exceptions? No, not-"

"Then what about that FBI agent on the news?" It was Starfire's turn to freeze.

"… I-"

"Starfire didn't kill that agent because she needed to get back here quickly, and even without him following. She didn't have much time." Slade turned in Starfire's direction, "Either way, she should've made time to kill him. But she was late enough already. She was punished for her lateness, and all has been forgiven… For now…"

Robin could've sworn he saw Starfire flinch.

"Now Starfire, you will be hosting for Robin; show him how things are done. He'll be staying with you, and make sure you're both here for training, " Slade paused, "…. Oh, and Starfire…" He tossed a bag at the apprentice that jingled when she caught it, "… Good job."

Richard glared at the bag with a hatred so strong he was surprised the bag didn't burst into flames. _Assassins. Killing innocent lives just for the money._ His furious gaze was then set upon the the girl holding the bag, weighing it slightly. _Does she know how much pain and suffering she's caused? All those hits were people with families. People whose lives are now permanently damaged because of her greed. If this is what she does to earn the money, what she spends it on must be some pretty valuable shit. I swear, when this is over, I'll force her to apologize to every single person she's mentally and physically damaged for money. Is it really worth it, Starfire?_ Richard's fists clenched tightly, and it was then he realized that he was carrying a bag similar to hers(only difference was that it contained fake money). He mentally grimaced, _And I have to pretend to share this insane greed? Great. _

Richard internally became Robin once more, to make it seem like he thought he deserved more than what he was getting, "But _I_ killed him!" He yelled at his new master.

"Yes, but Starfire made sure he was dead." Slade looked down to the burlap sack resting in Robin's tight grasp, "Besides, you've already got your payment."

Starfire seemed surprised for a moment, but then nodded. She turned to Robin, "Okay, follow me to where we're staying." She began walking away at a steady pace.

Robin blinked, "Isn't it here?"

Starfire didn't even flinch, "No."

"… Then how can I follow you? You blew up my bike."

"Not my fault you fell off it."

Robin glared at the back of her head for her carelessness, "Yes it is."

Starfire paused with a frustrated sigh. Her right hand clenched into a fist and she rested it on her hip, turning slightly to face Robin, "You want a place to sleep or not?" With that she turned once more, continuing her trek towards a door not too far to Robin's left.

Robin sighed, irritated, and followed his newest partner in crime. They walked in silence for a while; as they walked through the maze of hallways, Richard was thankful that he had a guide. Then, remembering who his guide was, and hearing the jingle of the bag in her hand, he glared at it. _Typical assassin, _Richard thought once more, _Only in it for the money._

When they finally neared a door, Starfire paused, "Hey Dick?"

Robin flinched. Her "pet name" was unnerving him enough as it is; the fact that she chose it at random bothered him even more, "… Don't call me that."

Starfire's head turned slightly, "What reason wouldst thou give as to why not?"

Robin rolled his eyes, " Because I said so." Next thing he knew, Robin was pinned against the wall staring into the striking red eyes of an excessively pissed Starfire.

"Look: As long as we're Slade's apprentices, you don't act above me. You're _far_ below me. _I'm_showing you how things are done around here, at least until either you get fired, or killed…" Starfire smirked, " Let me rephrase that: Until you get killed; there is no 'or' here." Robin glared at her, struggling against her strength as she looked him up and down, "…You won't last forever, trust me; its just a matter of time. You're not the first rookie who thought they could just waltz in here and take in more than they could handle." Starfire's smirk disappeared as she got to more serious matters than Robin's lifespan, "Until we're in Slade's presence, _I'm_the boss, got it? If I want to call you Dick, you're Dick, and you're doing a pretty good job being one so far. If I want to call you Bird Boy, you're Bird Boy. Hell, I'll call you Fifi if I feel like it. Or Fufu." Starfire lowered her forearm from Robin's neck and turned towards the door once again, "Just so you know, there's a French bar song about a whore named Fufu, so don't push me."

Robin pushed himself off the wall and glared into the back of Starfire's head

"… Bitch."

…

…

…

Starfire's "reward" flew at Robin, and he barely had time to duck. When he did, however, a fist collided with his temple. Robin's head ricocheted off the wall from the force of the blow. _Damn, she's strong._Robin stumbled, and refused to go down (again) without a fight. His vision was hazy, and the door opening to reveal the rising sun didn't help one bit. Robin cursed under his breath.

An iron grip grasped his collar and dragged him into the dawn, "Come on, Fufu. Something tells me we're going to have boundless accounts of fun together."

Robin struggled for Starfire to release him, then decided there was no point. _Ah, screw it. I need a nap anyway; it's been one helluva day…_

**ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB**

**A/N: LOL, Fufu. There really is a French bar song like that. Watch "La Vie En Rose", it's in there. **

**Until next time!! XOXO**

**Review!!**

**P.S.- 5 Pages, Everyone**

**P.S.S.- Oh hey, did you like my new sentence/page break openers? I WAS JUST TRYING something new to see the response. ;D**

**P.S.S.S- I think I went semicolon crazy here... hmm.**


	10. Ma Maison est Ta Maison

**A/N: Okay, I know I've said to some of you that I'll be updating Cardian and YDKMP before AB, but I can't update Cardian because (Like I've said in my previous author's Notes) I. Need. Help. With. The. Next. Chapter. So far, I've only gotten two useful reviews from my Cardian reviewers. I'll need more than that to complete chapter 3. Anyway, I need to think about YDKMP for a while, and AB is the only one available right now. So, on with the show! ******

**BTW, OMFG THIS STORY HAS GOT ALMOST 50 REVIEWS!!! :3**

**Disclaimer: NO ownage. **

**Assassin's Bird**

Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home

ROBIN AWOKE IN A surprisingly good mood. He felt he was laying on something "cushiony", but after some blind feeling around, he then saw that it was a sofa. He blinked open his eyes to see a TV in front of him. He sat up, and to his right he saw a staircase and a front door. To his left he saw a small dining area. Behind the TV to his left was a 5-foot wide window, with crème curtains blocking out the sunlight. HE noticed a coffee table to his right and was a small folded note on it. He immediately recognized Starfire's neat handiwork.

_Hey, _

_Still deciding on what to call you. I'm fine with Dick, but considering the argument over it at dawn, it's not worth it. I've decided to only call you Fufu when you piss me off. I guess I can adapt to Robin for a while. _

_Anyway, you slept for about 7 hours, so you should be well rested. I'm in the kitchen if you need me, and bring this letter when you do. _

_Good Afternoon, _

The letter was signed with the normal flaming star illustration. Richard noted that Starfire was a pretty good artist.

_P.S.- I'm only cooking for myself, so don't ask_

_P.S.S- This place is in fact where we're staying. Doesn't mean I have to like it. It was originally my little bachelorette pad, but I guesss we can change it for your adaptation. _

_Hm, _Robin thought, _looks like she's somewhat considerate after all. _Then his face fell as he read on. ..

_Scratch that. You can adapt to the house instead. Don't touch my stuff. _

_P.S.S.S.- Yes, I get out of uniform sometimes. Try not to stare ;). Slade usually gives me a warning before a mission takes place. There's Tip #1. _

_P.S.S.S.S- I don't care if you don't like all the P., go PMS somewhere else. The kitchen's behind you to your right (Until you turn around, then it's to your left). _

Robin stood up off the couch and turned around. On the small entertainer's table, he saw Starfire's arm and neck guards, and wondered what she was wearing… _That sounded slightly perverted…._

Robin walked into the kitchen, note in hand, and smelt an omelet being prepared. He saw to his left stairs that led downwards(and another pair that led upwards), and ahead of him Starfire was cooking a ham, bacon, and cheese omelet (with some green peppers, he noted). "Um… hey."

"Hey. " Starfire glanced at him. She wore a baggy hooded grey JCU sweatshirt, and some baggy jeans that looked like she could be about to paint in.

Robin arched an eyebrow and smirked, holding up her note. "I thought you told me not to stare."

Starfire shrugged, "I never said I was wearing anything for you to stare at _now_." She folded over her omelet and placed it on a plate nearby. She then turned and took a seat at the breakfast table to Robin's right. She sat cross-legged, Robin noticing her bare feet, "So what's up with you?"

Robin handed her her note and walked around the kitchen, searching for a cup. "Oh, nothing. I just got knocked out by an assassin twice in the same day." He found the cup cabinet and chose a plastic red one, turning back towards Starfire, whose back was facing him. He did a double-take when he saw a pile of ashes where the letter used to be. He arched an eyebrow and looked at his new housemate.

Starfire pointed at the refrigerator on her left, munching quietly on her lunch. Robin simply walked over to the appliance and filled his cup with ice cubes. He rummaged through the fridge to find a massive jar of mustard next to a quart of orange juice. Shaking his head, Robin decided that he didn't really want to know about the condiment. He took a seat to Starfire's right and began to gulp down his orange juice drink.

"So, do I get the 'grand tour' or not?"

Starfire swallowed a mouthful of food, "I guess, unless you get on my bad side…"

"Well, can you at least show me my room? I hope I don't have to sleep on the couch every night."

Starfire stood and walked to the sink directly behind her, "I guess we have time." She quickly washed her late and skillet and placed them into a drying rack, "Follow me."

Robin nodded, placing his empty cup in the sink. He followed Starfire to the staircase he had seen earlier. "So, where are we going?"

"To Disney World." Starfire started up the stairs, with Robin close behind.

Robin rolled his eyes, "We're not going to Disney World. Where are we going?" Robin unknowingly walked past Starfire and reached the step ahead of her. He turned to face his "guide" and froze, seeing for the first (and most likely only) time, the expression on Starfire's face.

She had frozen in her tracks at his last comment, as if traumatized. Her red ruby eyes were wide in shock, and Robin swore he could see the beginning of tears. Robin knew she was faking it, but it seemed that Richard found it semi-adorable. _Maybe it would be, if not for the eyes that look like drops of blood,_ Robin thought, snapping Richard out of his reverie, _I'm sure they're contacts, but green or blue would be a better color…_ Robin ignored his thoughts to listen to the reason his murderous girl was acting as if she just found out that the tooth fairy isn't real.

"B-But…" she stammered, with a voice similar to that of a child's, "… I-it…. It… It's the happiest place on Earth…"

_What….?_ Robin gazed at her as if she had started budding from her arm…

Starfire then couldn't help but smirk, "You gotta admit, that was pretty good…"

_Oh wow…._"Come on, you're my guide. You're not supposed to be behind me.

"Yeah, yeah, sure…." Starfire casually regained herself and strode up the stairs, gazing nonchalantly at the opposite wall.

Robin was nerved by the sudden quiet. He couldn't forget her face a few moments ago. She looked so vulnerable, so…. _I can't believe I'm saying this…._so innocent. _It was as if she were a entirely different person…_ Robin then decided that he needed to clear his mind of the earlier image. _She was faking, no big deal. It was a joke…… _Robin concluded to make a change of subject, something that was bothering him…"What's your relationship with Slade?"

Starfire took a moment to turn back, giving him a disturbed glance. She then continued her ascent, "Simple. Master and Apprentice."

"Well, he must be one hell of a 'master' if her can tame _you_." Robin smirked, "All it took was a look to get you from Sarcastic Bitch to Smothering Pile of Respect." Robin's eyes narrowed, "What's his hold on you?"

Starfire froze. Robin couldn't see what she was doing, but the railing they were gripping suddenly became scalding hot. Robin's hand jerked away from the railing and he examined his flesh for degree burns.

"I fail to see how that's any of your business," Starfire scolded in a surprisingly calm tone.

Robin watched as the railing lost its red glow of heat when Starfire let her hands fall to her sides. "I was just asking a question, you know."

"'Curiosity killed the cat'."

"Well I'm not a cat."

"I'm sure you aren't."

Robin gave a frustrated sigh and combed his hand through his hair. _Why is she being so difficult? All I did was ask her about Slade! He must have done something extreme to her for her to respond this way…_ After a few moments of silence, Starfire turned to face him with a monotone expression.

"The only reason you asked me that is so you could gain info on Slade, right?"

_No, it was to learn more about _you. "...Yes."

A smirk eased its way onto her face, "Well, then, follow me."

_I thought I was _already _following you…._

Starfire proceeded up the stairs with an immensely confused Robin trailing behind her. They stopped at a white door down the hall from the top of the stairs. "So, you wanna know _all_ there is to know about Slade?"

Robin was slightly shocked at the sudden question. _What if it's a trap?... Well, then, I guess I'm gonna fall for it… _"Yep… That your room?"

"Yep." Starfire eased the door open enough to slide herself into the room. "You want to know _all_ of Slade's secrets?" She whispered to him as if someone were listening.

"Yeesss….." Robin leaned forward a bit to get a peek into the room.

"Well too bad."

"What?"

The next thing he knew, the wooden door was slammed in his face, literally, leaving him with a throbbing nose. Robin mumbled something incoherent and demeaning at the door.

_It's gonna be a _long_ mission, isn't it?_

**ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB**

**A/N: Well HELLLLLLLLOOOO!! Long time no see? Don't worry, I have the next chapter up and running… See y'all later!! ;]**


	11. Note of Revival

**Alright. First of all, I am SO sorry that I haven't been writing anything for...what is it now, 4 years? I know it's been at least 2 since my last update (on AB). With all the story favs and alerts and author favs and alerts I'm feeling more inclined to write. Plus, I'm in school again, and I need a break from all the university work (and personally, I think writing FFs would be a lot more productive than me sitting around watching anime or listening to my iPod. At least this way I get the juices flowing, and may help with my expos class (that's expository Writing, for those who wonder. Fancy college-speak for English class.).). **

**SO! That said, I'm sorry for the long hiatus, and I'm realizing how much of a jerk I was to nag reviewers for feedback just because my writer's block was getting at me. SO deeply sorry, and I'll most likely delete the harassing chapters later on. **

**Now, I'm only going to ask one thing from you guys, and that's if I should delete most (if not all) the previous chapters in the story and rewrite it. Be warned, I'll be using my laptop from now on, and the chapters for this story were on my other computer. Deleting them almost guarantees that they won't be seen again...EVER. **

**Now that I think about it, I'll leave the story alone for now. I'm going to be writing for Final Fantasy XIII primarily, and maybe Code Geass (I started a one-shot series, but never finished it). If anyone's interested, you can read my new writing style (I hope my writing's changed over the years) there. But I warn you, don't expect me to immediately bring stories after this message. I plan on posting after I've written at least a chapter/story ahead, so that might take a while. I also want to consider getting a beta-friend..**

**That said, I'll move onto the specifics about this story: Assasin's Bird (AB)**

**Out of all my TT stories, this might be the one that gets the most attention. Most likely due to it being my most recent fic, and also the one the most 'mature' of the three (characters and their ages and whatnot). As an alternate universe story, this has the most flexibility, since eveything's not set in stone. **

**Oh my GAh I just read through the last chapter, and I have NO CLUE where the next chapter is. D:. I had a LOT of this story written in a notebook that I have no idea where to look for. As for the next chapter, I think I should be able to find it on my old computer (hopefull). :/**

**It's also the story I had most notes on. I had a LOT of the pieces of this story planned; so much in fact that I had already decided that there could be a sequel and threequel for this. And (just to keep you on your toes), those stories would involve well-known characters in the TT universe (mainly Red X and Blackfire, respectively). So, in regards to all my TT fics, I'd say watch this one more closely. I've been disengaged from the TT fandom for so long (YEARS, man, YEARS. D':) that it's nice to have the freedom I do with the characters in this. I won't make them too OOC, but I'll do my best to give them justice. :)**


End file.
